villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Devil Jin
Devil Jin (also called "Debiru Jin") was first introduced in Tekken 3 as a NPC ('N'on-'P'''layable '''C'haracter). He is a playable character as of Tekken 5 and returned to every game released after. Devil Jin represents Jin Kazama after the Devil Gene, an inherent gene of the Mishima family, takes over him. Devil Jin's appearance remains close to his human form, but with added demonic traits, such as forward pointing horns, tattoos, bones protuding from his forearm and he is paler. Devil Jin was originally the half Devil, who was almost destroyed by Heihachi Mishima in Tekken 2. Devil Jin made his first early appearances in Jin's Tekken 3 and Tekken 4 endings, as well as in the non-canonical Tekken Tag Tournament. In Tekken 5/Tekken 5: Dark Ressurection Story Mode, Devil Jin is the secondary antagonist, after Jinpachi Mishima and his demonic spirit. In Devil Jin's Tekken 5 non-canonical ending, he absorbs Jinpachi's power. Also in Devil Jin's non-canonical Story Mode, Jin's identity is already lost forever. Personality Devil Jin is extremely arrogant, aggressive and brooding. He seeks to achieve ultimate power, and will do what ever it takes to achieve it. He is also shown to be a very sadistic individual, as he has a habit of laughing at the suffering of his foes during his win animations. Like a typical demon he he thinks of mortals, including Jin Kazama and his body, as weak. In Tekken: Blood Vengeance and Violet's ending in Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Jin Kazama appears to be able to have complete control of his Devil form. His identity is in fact his own and not the demon, who despises Jin and doesn't know who Xiaoyu is (he only feels like he should know her). Jin's control of the Devil is non-canonical to the actual story, where Jin has absolutely no control over Devil. In the Devil Within minigame Jin has also no control over his constant transformations and are caused by the evil ruins of Ogre that awake the demon who wants to destroy everything (the player of course can chose when to use Devil Jin). Unlike Devil Kazuya, Devil Jin does not seem to remember everything about Jin. In Devil Jin's Scenario Campaign mode, Eddy Gordo thinks Jin is sick and Nina Williams has to intervene, telling Devil that he will give the actual Jin back. Although Jin knows Kuma and banished him, Devil doesn't recognize the bear, nor does recognize Hwoarang. Devil Jin is also a bit clueless about the Kazama family and is surprised of the negative feeling caused by Asuka. Instead Devil knows well about Jinpachi, Heihachi, and Kazuya Mishima. He never mentions if he remembers that himself and Devil Kazuya used to be simply a single Devil and lived inside Kazuya's body. During the same mode, Kazuya speaks to Devil Jin as the entity he used to fight 20 years ago and since Devil Jin used to be part of him he wants that power back. Being chaotic, Devil also protests against his own creator and former master Azazel and wants his power for himself. He shares the same love for fighting and creepy places with Bryan Fury. Powers and Abilities Devil Jin is a powerful demon with supernatural powers and an awesome fighter with great strength that is a force to be reckon with. Devil Jin's fighting style is an updated version of Jin's Tekken 3 and Tekken Tag Tournament style, thus switching back to a Mishima-style gameplay and retaining many of their signature moves. Unlike most Mishimas, Devil Jin is well rounded and varied: while Heihachi excels in pressuring the opponent and Kazuya in performing heavy damaging punishers, Devil Jin is good with both, making him a powerful force. This doesn't mean that anyone who picks Devil Jin is instanctly good, at all: Devil Jin requires a certain amount of skill and pratice, because most of his good moves and launchers are easy to see and heavily punishable, so incorrectly punishing the opponent can leave the player open to huge damage. In order to use him effectively, one must wait for the opponent to make a mistake, or using his great pressure tools and force him to make a mistake. His laser attacks and flight should not be used carelessly, lest he be left wide open to punishment, but he actually does have techniques that utilize his flight and powers that are quick enough to use out of hand. Also, while his transition to a flight stance are not safe on block, he is actually hard to punish properly. Fighting Style Jin's fighting style in Tekken 3 mixes Mishima Style Fighting Karate as well as Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts, before switching to traditional Karate from Tekken 4 onwards. Devil Jin retains this old fighting style, along with some demonic abilities of his own. Like His father Devil, He fires an red laser and can use telekinesis. Namco X Capcom Devil Jin appeared in Namco X Capcom but without wings and horns, like in the original Tekken Tag Tournament. Gallery Images Devil Jin.jpg Normal_Tekken3_DevilJin_Headshot.jpg|Devil Jin's first appearance and early PS1 design in Tekken 3. Devil_Jin_Tekken5.jpg|thumb|Devil Jin in Tekken 5. Devil Jin - Full-body CG Art Image - Tekken 6.png|Devil Jin in Tekken 6. 666px-Devil_Jin_-_CG_Art_Image_-_Tekken_6_Bloodline_Rebellion.jpg|Devil Jin Devil_Jin_-_Evil_Laugh_Win_Animation_-_Tekken_5.jpg|Devil Jin's evil laughter. DEVILJIN.png|Devil Jin's face. Devil_jin_TTT2prologue2.jpg|Devil Jin in Blood Vengence. ajej.jpg|Devil Jin's berserk, feral form in Blood Vengence. DevilJinTTT2.jpg iu4.jpg k6t.jpg D_Jin_Blood_Vengeance_panel_1.jpg Devil_Jin_(T5_DR).jpg Devil_Jin_-_Profile_Section_-_TTT2.jpg Devil_Jinscreen028.jpg Videos Tekken 5 Devil Jin Ending|Devil Jin's Tekken 6 ending Tekken 6 Devil Jin (Ending Movie)|Devil Jin's Tekken 6 ending Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Devil Jin Ending|Devil Jin's Tekken Tag 2 ending Trivia *Devil Jin's style of fighting is available for use with custom characters in Soulcalibur V and you can even create him in character creation. *Unlike his father, his Devil Jin form looks less demonic: he looks generally more human, he has fallen angel wings instead of demon wings, and and has no tail. pl:Devil Jin Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Power Hungry Category:Tekken Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Alter-Ego Category:Mutated Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Amoral Category:Male Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Xenophobes Category:Egotist Category:Fragmental Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Possessor Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Mongers Category:Supervillains Category:Paranormal Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:One-Man Army Category:Twin/Clone Category:Rivals Category:Martial Artists Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Archenemy Category:God Wannabe Category:Game Bosses Category:On & Off Category:Misanthropes Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Arrogant Category:Necessary Evil Category:Stalkers